History
by PearlLane
Summary: Chloe and Clark decide to make their own history. Chlark! First fanfic, I know a bit unrealistic but work with me here, just read it and review!


History

"I am going to go and get more coffee, want some Chloe?" Clark asked knowing she was in dire need of some. "Mmm, yes that sounds great thank you Clark." Chloe said in a half awake voice. They had been studying for hours, but it would all pay off tomorrow when then aced their history exam. Clark laughed at Chloe before he headed for the house for the coffee. It was already 11:15, and they should rap it up soon. Chloe watched Clark leave the barn and smiled at how he knew just what she needed at times like these. Chloe thought that taking a break while Clark was gone wouldn't hurt, so she lay down on the, old but comfy, couch in the barn. She knew she was tired, but not that tired, Chloe was out like a light in a matter of seconds.

Clark came back up the steps carrying two cups of nice warm coffee. "I didn't know how much sugar and cream you would need Chloe so I just brought some up so you could do it yourself." Clark said while trying to walk and balance the cups at the same time, he wasn't always the best at multi-tasking. When Clark did look up to realize that Chloe was fast asleep on the couch, he laughed at himself; he thought for sure he would be the first to fall asleep. He knew he should wake her up, but she looked so peaceful with a smile on her face. "Wonder what she is dreaming about?" Clark thought to himself. He didn't have the heart to wake her up only to tell her she should go home and get some sleep when she was getting some here. So he gently lifted her head and sat down on the couch and placed her head on his leg, which acted as a pillow for her head. Clark picked up his history book to get some more studying in before the night was over.

Clark was deep into the civil war when he felt Chloe starting to move. She was just shifting her position; she moved onto her side and ended up facing Clark. She still had a smile on her face so Clark knew he couldn't wake her, because that smile only happened when she got a really good story. She had a piece of hair in her face, Clark went to move it away and when he did Chloe suddenly grabbed his hand in her sleep. She just grabbed his hand and held onto it. Clark didn't mind and thought it was kinda cute, so he just left her hold his hand, it felt cool having her small hand in his. He kept studying for about another half hour. He looked at his watch and it said 12:35, wow he should get some sleep too. He wasn't going to wake Chloe she could sleep her in the barn, her dad wouldn't worry because he had left Smallville for Metropolis yesterday morning and wouldn't be back until late Monday night. He tried to take his hand away without waking her, when he finally got it lose her hand moved and tried to grab it again, she swung in the air and grabbed nothing so she left her hand fall in mid-air, it landed right on Clarks thigh near his crotch. That definitely woke Clark up a bit, he just picked up her hand and head very gently, got up and laid her back down very carefully. He grabbed a blanket on a near by chair and draped it over Chloe's body. He noticed she still had her shoes on, and he knew it would be difficult to sleep with them on all night, so he moved to her feet and took off her shoes.

Clark was just about to head to the house when he realized he couldn't just leave Chloe here to wake up in the morning or even the middle of the night and not know what had happened. He decided he would stay in the barn with her, he didn't think his parents would care because Chloe and Clark and Pete had had sleepovers in the barn all the time when they were kids. He knew it would look wrong to anyone who might stumble into the barn, but the couch was the only acceptable spot to sleep in the barn. So he scooted in behind Chloe and grabbed some of the blanket for himself. After a while he got warm, and realized he still had his plaid shirt on and that would keep him awake all night if he left it on, so he carefully took it off and draped it over Chloe to keep her warm. After he got comfy he put his arm around Chloe and pulled her close to keep her safe from falling off the couch. Clark grabbed the pillow from under Chloe's head to use for himself and let Chloe's head rest on his arm. This felt really nice he thought as he started to drift of to sleep.

They had slept straight through the night, with little moving; only Chloe had come to lie face to face with Clark's chest, but Clark still had his arm around her and pulled her close to keep her from falling. Around a quarter to five Chloe started to wake up, she was starting to move a bit more which woke up Clark. She opened her eyes to see a chest of white; she looked up and saw Clark smiling down at her. "No Way!" Chloe thought, this was not happening this only happened in her dreams, like last nights. From the look on Chloe's face Clark figured he better explain. "Good Morning Chloe, don't freak out or anything ok." Clark said in his best reassuring voice. Chloe smiled and managed to get out "Good Morning to yourself, but what did happen last night?"

"Well after I came back from getting some coffee last night you had fallen asleep, and you looked so peaceful I just didn't have the heart to wake you up, and I knew you didn't have a curfew because your dad is gone and all so I figured that if you just slept in the barn it wouldn't hurt." Clark explained. Chloe was amazed at how cute and nice he actually was, she knew he was a nice boy but to let her sleep in his barn just because she looked peaceful sleeping, does he get any better? She smiled, "Well thank you Clark, I knew I was tired but I thought that a little break while you got coffee couldn't hurt, but I guess I fell asleep. But how come you stayed out here when you could've gone into the house?" Chloe asked very curious to know the answer. "I didn't want you to wake up and not be in your own room and have nobody to explain what happened to you." Clark said starting to blush. She loved it when he blushed he just looked so darn cute, " Well thank you very much Clark, I never knew you could be so mom-like and take care of people like this."

"I am hurt Chloe, what did you think I was some mean brute who would just kick you out because you fell asleep in my barn?" Clark said in a playing tone so Chloe knew he wasn't serious. "No Mr. Kent, or should I say Ms. Kent?" Chloe joked and laughed. Clark smiled and then started to tickle her, "Clark don't! Stop! I beg of you!" Chloe was screaming, they were now sitting up and having a tickle fight but she managed to get the upper hand eventually and straddled Clark and forced him down onto his back and she fell on top of him. They had never been this close before is all Chloe could think about. Chloe noticed there was a wet spot on Clarks T-Shirt, where she had drooled no doubt, she smiled. That smile sent Clark off, he always knew Chloe was pretty but at this distance she was stunning and he couldn't help himself, he leaned in and kissed her. Chloe was shocked at the warmth of Clark's lips on top of hers, but she wasn't complaining and kissed him back.

They just kept kissing for what seemed like forever. After a while they stopped and came up for breath. "Don't get me wrong Clark, I liked it but where did it come from?" Chloe asked and almost regretted what if he didn't like it and said it was a mistake? Clark laughed "I am glad you liked it, I did too, and I don't know where it came from, your lips just looked so kissable and I have always thought you were beautiful Chloe I just didn't want to ruin your wishes of just staying friends." Clark said in a quite voice. "Well forget my wish, I mean if I liked it and you liked it why not do it again?" Chloe said and she smiled and leaned in for another kiss. They continued and Clark couldn't keep his hands from wandering, but neither could Chloe. Clark reached up the back of Chloe's shirt and was rubbing his hands up and down her back, until they took a break and he got the shirt up and over her head. Clark noticed the hungry look in Chloe's eye and saw her staring at his stomach. He sat up and positioned her on his lap just right. She moved her hands up his shirt and caressed his abs, she could feel him tighten up and she thought it was really cute. She couldn't help her self she grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled back from kissing to get his shirt off.

Clark had to admit, he had always wondered what this would be like, but he never thought it would be anything this amazing. Chloe was great and beautiful, he started fumbling with her bra clasp, it took him a minute but he finally got it and removed her bra. Clark had always been told not to stare, but he didn't see how he couldn't, eventually he moved back in to kiss Chloe. While kissing Clark got up the courage and took one of Chloe's breasts in his hand and cupped it. The sudden warmth of Clark's hand made Chloe squirm, it was definitely a foreign touch but it felt good. Clark started to slowly lay Chloe down on her back, so he was on top of her. Chloe had been wearing a skirt the day before and it was now hiked up and Chloe just remembered that she had been out of clean underwear the day before and had to go commando. She started blushing immediately and hoped Clark wouldn't say anything. Clark had started to massage Chloe's thighs and he kept moving higher and higher as time when on and finally he realized that Chloe wasn't wearing any underwear. He looked down and then back up at Chloe and smiled, "Do you go commando often Ms. Sullivan?" he said in a seductive voice and a sly smile spread across his face.

"As much as you would like to think so, no but I didn't have any clean underwear yesterday morning, but I had hoped you didn't have a problem with it." Chloe said mocking him. He just laughed and started to slip one finger inside her, she was so warm and wet. Chloe jumped up at his touch but quickly came back down to it, she liked it. Clark stifled Chloe's moans and groans with his kisses. Chloe could feel that Clark's jeans had gotten a little too tight against her leg and she was happy that she was able to give him an erection. She wanted to touch it, but she could feel that she was close to coming, "Clark stop I am going to come..." Chloe had managed to get out "its ok Chlo I don't mind" Clark said and Chloe loved how sweet he was "I am happy for you, but I want to come with you inside me." There she said it and now all she could hope for is that he would go with her on it. Clark's facial expression changed immediately, Chloe thought she had said the wrong thing, but to get her point across she moved her hands to his jeans and unbuttoned and pulled his zipper down. Clark then learned things would go faster if he helped, he grabbed the waist of his jeans and pulled them down, Chloe had also been taught not to stare but she also couldn't help it, she was brought out of her daze when she heard Clark say something.

"Wha... what?" Chloe sounded like a complete idiot but she didn't care. "Hold on Chloe I need to grab a condom." Clark had said and was searching in the couch cushions. "No offense Clark and I am glad you have protection but why do you have condoms in the barn, wait are you a?" Chloe was shocked; she had definitely never thought that Clark could possibly not be a virgin. "What yes Chloe I am a virgin, I only have condoms up here because me and Pete bought them when we were in like eight grade just so we could say we had them. Chloe had to say she was relived, "Good I was worried for a moment there." Chloe said, hoping it didn't make her sound like a bitch, because that would be all she needed right now, is to make Clark mad with her. "Well now you know you don't' have to be, and to tell you the truth Chloe I had always pictured my first time with you." Clark started to blush right after the words left his mouth. Again with the sweetness and charm, "Really? I have always pictured my first time with you too Clark, I guess it is true that great minds think alike, now put that on and lets go!" Chloe was excited to make her and his dreams come to life. Clark just smiled and opened the condom, Chloe helped him roll it on, and then she started to get nervous, she had heard that it hurts.

Clark could see in Chloe's eyes something was wrong, "What is it Chloe?" Clark asked.

"Nothing, I just I heard that it hurts and I am sort-of scared." Chloe said and started to feel stupid.

"Chloe, we can stop but I want you to know I would never do anything to hurt you."

Chloe loved how caring he was, "No Clark I want this, but just take it easy and slow to start with, I will tell you when I can handle more, ok."

"If that is what you want, then that is what you get." Clark said and placed himself between Chloe's legs, it took him a minute to find her opening but after he found it, he looked at Chloe to make sure she was ready. Chloe nodded to let Clark know she was ready. Clark slowly slid into her, she was so warm and she felt so good. Chloe let out a little scream but nodded to let Clark know she was fine and he should continue. After a few more slow thrusts Chloe looked Clark in the eye and said "Clark you can go a little faster now." Nodding and taking her directions Clark started to speed up and Chloe actually started to like the feeling and started bucking into him and asking him to go deeper into her. It didn't take long for either of them to come, Chloe knew she was close and looked at Clark, "Clark I don't think I can hold on much longer." She said to warn him, Clark looked at her and smiled "Me either" Chloe was so happy they were at the same pace. Clark gave it one last thrust and Chloe flexed around him and they both came

Clark kept himself from falling on top of Chloe, but it was hard. He withdrew himself from her and disposed of the condom, he looked at his watch; it was now 6:30 he would have to start his chores soon. "Um Chloe, that was great and I hate to sound like a big ass, but I have to start my chores soon and if my parents catch us up here they might not be too happy." Clark said hoping he didn't come off like an asshole. Chloe smiled "Clark don't worry, I thought it was amazing and I don't want us to get caught either, plus I have to head home and get ready for school." Chloe started to pick up her clothes. As Chloe was starting to head down to her car to head home for a nice long, hot, shower she had an idea. "Hey Clark want to come over tonight and have supper with me and watch movies, house to myself remember?" Chloe asked hoping he would. Clark looked up at her, god she was gorgeous, "Chloe I would love to" Clark said with his Kent smile stretching from ear to ear. It made Chloe melt and his answer made her face light up and Clark knew he had said the right thing. "Ok great well I will give you more details after school." Chloe said "Bye Clark"

"Bye" Clark said as she walked down the stairs, he watched her get in her car and leave, his smile never leaving his face.

Clark did his chores even fast for Clark terms, but then again he did have a good motivation. He couldn't wait to get to school to see Chloe again. He definitely couldn't wait until tonight. As he came in the house and got ready and came down for breakfast his mom noticed he had an extra spring in his step. She smiled, "Good Morning honey how was your study session last night?"

"Great mom, we really understand things now" Clark said not sure if he meant his history information. "Oh and mom, Chloe asked me if I wanted to grab a bite to eat with her tonight and watch movies at her house, since her dad is gone and she is on her own. Would that be ok?" Clark asked knowing it would be because his parents loved Chloe and knew she hated being alone.

"Of course you can, you tell Chloe she can eat here with us if she wants. But whatever you do is fine with me." Martha said, she knew something had happened between Clark and Chloe last night and she was happy. She knew that Chloe had special feelings for Clark and knew that Chloe had been hurt at her son's blindness. She had hoped they worked it out. "Thanks mom you're the best!" Clark said as he kissed her on the head and left for school.

School was great today. Clark and Chloe couldn't stop smiling when they were around themselves. Pete had noticed that something was up but he had a feeling it was a good something. Chloe couldn't stop thinking about what had happened, the only time she at least tried to tear her thoughts away was the history exam. It was so hard though, she couldn't focus on history, other than the history her and Clark had made early this morning. Chloe was in such a good mood that nothing was bringing her down, the printer had ran out of ink today and she didn't have any back up's in the office but it didn't matter because she had Clark on the brain. Tonight she wanted to make him a nice dinner and then just relax and watch movies. This morning when getting dressed she even managed to find something pink in her closet that didn't disgust her, so she put it on with her favorite pair of jeans. She knew today would be a good day and boy was she right.

After school Chloe was working in the Torch, and was digging for a file in the file cabinet when she felt arms wrap around her waist and pull her in. "I couldn't stop thinking of you today" she heard whispered in her ear. She smiled and turned around to face Clark and put her arms around his neck. "I couldn't stop thinking of you either." They leaned in to kiss, the Torch door was wide open but they didn't worry because it was after school on spring afternoon, nobody would be in school still.

But there was one person; she was walking by the Torch after making up an English quiz she had missed. Lana had seen them but had to stop and take a double look to make sure her eyes weren't playing games with her. Sure enough, it was Clark and Chloe; she was shocked and a bit jealous that it wasn't her. She shrugged and walked on, she had to get to the Talon to help with the after school rush.

"So I have some stuff to get done here, it should only take about an hour and then I am going to go home and start getting ready, I am making you dinner tonight." Chloe said with a grin on her face the entire time. Clark grinned, "I didn't know you knew how to cook Chloe I feel special."

"Well I don't know how to cook many things but I do know how to cook what I am making you and you should feel special because I don't cook for just anyone. But I will never get my work done if you are here distracting me, so you need to go and be at my house at 6:30, ok" Chloe gave him the orders hoping he wouldn't object to any because time was of the essence. Clark flashed his Kent smile again and said "Yesum Captain Commando" he couldn't help but laugh at his own joke

Chloe caught on and gave him a sly look, and placed her hands on his ass and gave a tight squeeze and said "That's right private". She knew it was corny but she tends to get corny when she is happy. Clark just laughed and kissed her good bye. Chloe watched him leave and couldn't wait for 6:30 to roll around. Then she got to work because she had to manage her time just right if she wanted everything to go smoothly.

Chloe had gotten home from the Torch at about 5:00, just enough time to start dinner and take a shower and get ready. She had decided to make spaghetti with garlic bread, her dad had taught her how to cook spaghetti just right so that you had enough time to take a quick shower and get ready without ruining the noodles. So she put the noodles in the bowl and ran to take a very quick shower, the garlic bread wouldn't take barely any time all she had to do was stick it in the oven for five or so minutes and that she could do after her shower.

Clark had gotten home and decided to do his chores so he could leave right at 6:30. Again he got his chores done fast, even for Clark. He even managed to get some of his chores for tomorrow in; his dad noticed his hustle and wondered what was going on. Then he remembered that Martha had said something about Clark going to Chloe's for dinner and movies tonight. Jonathan couldn't help but smile to himself; he remembered when he used to rush to see Martha and he decided not to give Clark a hard time. When Clark came inside the house to get ready Martha gave him a big smile and asked how his day was, Clark just smiled back and said "It was a great day mom." Then he ran upstairs to take a shower and get ready.

Chloe had decided to wear her favorite skirt with a black tank top. She wanted to look nice but, she didn't want to over do it. Clark too had troubles picking out clothes, he wanted to look good for Chloe but he still wanted to look casual. He decided on a nice pair of jeans and a red t-shirt, Chloe had told him once she liked red on him so he thought it would be a wise choice. After he decided he looked presentable he looked at the clock and it said it was 6:20. "Ten minutes, well maybe if I drive I can waste time and be there a little early rather than late." Clark went downstairs and said bye to his mom and dad and headed for the truck and drove over to Chloe's.

Chloe was just setting out the plates and glasses when she heard the Kent truck coming down the road. "Wow he is early, that's different." Chloe muttered to herself. She ran to the hallway mirror to check that she looked alright; she decided she looked fine and started for the door. She waited for a little bit before opening the door after Clark knocked, when she opened it she was surprised at how nice Clark managed to look in a t-shirt and jeans. That shirt really showed off his arm muscles. Clark tried to keep his mouth shut when Chloe opened the door; she looked so pretty he couldn't believe it took him this long to notice her. "Hey Clark, you're a little early, that's a change." Chloe said trying to make it sound like a joke rather than how shocked she was. "Hi Chloe, you look amazing, and yes I figured since you made me dinner I could manage to be at least on time tonight." Clark said with his amazing Kent smile. "Well come in and dinner is all ready to be eaten, we are having spaghetti and garlic bread so I hope you like spaghetti and garlic bread." Chloe said as she started to lead the way into the kitchen.

Clark had thought about him telling Chloe his secret for years, and now that they were kind-of involved the thought it was necessary for her to know. He had been thinking about this on his way here, he had decided that he was going to tell her during dinner. He didn't know how she would take it but he had hoped her, of all people would take it well. He followed her into the kitchen and was running over what he had planned on saying to her. As they sat down he looked at how hard Chloe had worked to get dinner made and it made him smile. She caught the smile on his face and had to ask "What is so funny Mr. Kent?"

Clark looked up and he shook his head, "Nothing I just think that it was nice of you to put all this work into feeding me." Chloe laughed at him and brought the food to the table. She put a big helping of spaghetti on his plate, she knew how much he could eat, and put a little on her plate. Clark waited for Chloe to sit down, and when she finally did he worked up the courage to tell her, "Chloe I have something to tell you..." he left the sentence hanging. Chloe looked up, "Yes Clark?" The look in Clark's eye was very scary, he looked like he was face to face with his worst nightmare and it scared Chloe, she had never seen Clark this way before.

"Now Chloe I have something very important to tell you and I want you to promise not to interrupt me, and please no matter how freaked out you get, don't ever tell another soul what I am about to tell you, don't make it into a story." Clark said, that was the only thing that ever held him back from telling Chloe his secret, he knew she loved investigating the unusual and he didn't want to be her next story. Chloe was really scared now, she didn't know what to think, but she was happy that he had finally decided to tell her the truth, "Clark you know I would never tell your secret, to be honest I thought I would never get to know it, but I promise you on my life nobody will ever learn your secret from me, I could never hurt you like that." Chloe almost had tears in her eyes now.

"Here goes nothing" Clark thought to himself. "Alright Chloe I am going to start off by saying that I am not from around here…"

"Like, Toto we're not in Kansas anymore, not from here or what Clark?" Chloe said totally forgetting the interrupting rule

"Chloe you promised not to interrupt me" Clark said trying not to sound angry with her, he knew she couldn't help it.

"Sorry, the reporter side got the better of me, I promise no more interruptions" Chloe said in her best "I'm sorry voice".

He couldn't help but laugh at her, she was so darn cute, "And we are talking more like Toto we aren't on Earth anymore. I know how crazy this is going to sound, well actually considering it is you maybe not as crazy, I am from another planet, an alien." Clark said and paused to see her reaction. Chloe had to really fight the urge not to throw a million questions his way; she just started at him hoping he would continue soon. Clark realized she wasn't totally freaked out so he figured he could continue. "I came here with the meteors during the meteor shower, my mom and dad found me in a corn field and when you found out my adoption was a sham you were right. When driving home my mom and dad found Lionel Luthor in the middle of the road flagging down any car that would stop, apparently his son was in a corn field passed out. We brought him to the hospital and he told my dad if they ever need anything to give him a call. Well when they needed to act like they had adopted me they called Lionel up and he made it happen. So why does my dad hate the Luthor's you may ask? Well Lionel blackmailed my dad into getting Pete's family to sell their factory, he said if he didn't somehow my adoption papers would fall into bad hands, my dad had no choice. So I guess that is all there is to it, other than my abilities." He slipped the last part in hoping she was still processing and just missed what he had said.

No such luck, "Abilities?" Chloe said with an even more intrigued look on her face.

"Yea, I have special abilities, kind-of like powers, I have super speed and strength, and I have x-ray and heat vision." Clark really hoped she was not freaking out "Huh" Chloe said

"Huh what Chloe? Talk to me" Clark said he was nervous to her reaction most people would be screaming at him about how he had lied to them or just be totally freaked out and never want to talk to him again

"Oh nothing" Chloe replied calmly

"So you're not freaked out or anything?" Clark was happy she was taking it so well but he really wanted to get more than two or more words at a time.

"Freaked out, no actually this explains a lot Clark, and I know you are probably expecting me to like totally yell at you and say I never want to speak with you again, but it makes me want you eve more. I find you to be extra special and now I can fill in the blanks I had. So if you don't care Clark I would like to continue this evening as planned." Chloe said she was so happy to finally know the mystery that is Clark Kent. She felt very special for him having told her and not Lana. Clark was relieved and he had to have smiled so wide that he was sure Chloe could count every single tooth in his mouth, "I would love to continue with the evening, so what else do we have to eat?"

Chloe smiled, god she loved him, "Well yes I plan on having ice cream sundaes for desert, want to help me make them?" She gave him a seductive look and headed towards the counter. Picking up their finished plates and placing them in the sink Clark was glad to help Chloe. While Chloe was putting the ice cream in the dishes Clark came up behind her and put his arms around her waist and pulled her close, he whispered in her ear, "You know, we could be each others deserts." His breath was so warm and inviting Chloe thought, she giggled at his joke and replied, "Mr. Kent I worked hard on this desert and you are going to eat it." She turned around and grabbed the whipped cream bottle and put some on her finger, "and you will like it" she stuck out her finger to lick of the whipped cream and Clark caught the hint and sucked her finger until he had gotten every last bit. It sent a shiver up and down Chloe's back; she wriggled out of Clark's grip, placed the cherries on top of the sundaes and headed for the table. Clark followed in suit and watched her walk back to the table in awe that it took him so long to realize Chloe's beauty.

Once they were both sitting Chloe took her cherry off the top of her sundae and sucked all the whipped cream off then held it out to Clark, "Want to pop my cherry?" she said it so sexy, that Clark immediately felt his jeans tighten. He leaned in and replied back, "I thought I already did?" before he bit the cherry off the stem. He had hoped he had sounded as sexy to her as she did to him when he said it. Chloe's eyebrows arched up and she gave him a seductive look, "I guess we know where your mind is tonight." She laughed and Clark started to blush a little, she loved him when he blushed. Clark took his cherry and offered it to her, she happily accepted. After they finished feeding each other their sundaes they cleaned up and headed for the living room.

"So what movie are we watching tonight?" Clark asked He had hoped for a scary movie so he could hold and comfort Chloe but he knew she probably hadn't thought about that. Chloe looked at him and guessed that he was hoping for a scary one so she would be scared and he could hold her, and she had to admit it was tempting but she had decided on a movie they had seen before and they both loved. "Well I thought I would pick an old favorite, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory." She laughed at it after she said it, she and Clark and Pete used to watch this movie on weekly bases, Pete wasn't the hugest fan but he liked the oompa loompas. Chloe and Clark could never get enough of it though. Clark smiled, it had been a while since he had seen the movie and he had to admit he was looking forward to it. "Good choice, I haven't seen it in ages, god remember how would watch this movie all the time, and how Pete never really liked it?

"Yes and I remember how the one time me and you waited until Pete was asleep and then we watched it again because we loved it that much." Chloe said this with a big smile spread across her face because that time was also one time when her and Clark were close, he had let her lay her head on his lap because Pete had stolen her pillow and they didn't to risk waking him. Chloe put the movie in and came over to the couch, she looked at Clark and with a grin she snuggled up to him, she paused and then asked, "Hey Clark, I know this is going to sound corny but can I lay my head on your lap, as like my pillow?" Clark looked at her and then he remembered what she was hinting at "Yes of course you can Chloe, but I was also wondering does all this mean that you are my girlfriend? I hope so because I would really like that." Clark asked hoping he already knew the answer. Chloe looked up at him, how did he know that was the exact same thing she had wanted to ask him all night? "Yes Clark I would really like that too" she smiled and leaned in kissed him. The movie had started but neither of them noticed, lets just say they didn't notice the movie was on at all and but they still had a great night.

The End


End file.
